1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to the management of incoming wireless communications, such as incoming instant messages and phone calls, while traveling in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
The receipt of wireless communications, such as instant messages and phone calls, by a driver of a vehicle can be distracting. The situation can become dangerous, especially if the driver attempts to respond while driving. Teenagers can be especially prone to these dangers.
To address this problem, efforts have been made to automatically reply to incoming communications while driving, such as are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/787,997, entitled “Systems and Methods for Automating a Response From a Mobile Station,” filed May 26, 2010, and assigned to the assignee of this application. Such efforts, however, generally require a custom application to be installed in the wireless mobile communication device. This can add costs and complexities to the operation of the device. The protections that such applications provide can also be deactivated by the user of the device, such as the teenagers that the applications are intended to protect.